Gemma Explains the Facts of LIfe to Jax
by MVeneer
Summary: You would think a man in his thirties would have figured out the facts of life, but Gemma's explanation twenty years too late leaves Jax shaken, stunned and . . . You'll just have to read it to find out anymore. Short and complete.


4

 _ **Gemma Tells Jax the Facts of Life**_

Jax was getting too absorbed in all of JT's bullshit diary and writings. Well, it was about time to give him a wake-up call. She hated to do it, but it was the best thing for her son. She needed to give Jax a much needed facts of life talk. She should have done it when he was twelve, but better twenty years late than never.

"Jax, I have something really important to tell you," Gemma said from the desk in TM's office. "Come sit by me."

Jax got up and moved to the chair next to Gemma's desk.

"I know this is going to come as a shock, but it's time you learned the truth. When I was young, I was pretty wild and free. Your dad was the same way. When I got pregnant, I thought JT was the father because I slept with him the most, but there were others that it could be. I think you should find out who your real father is just so we all know."

Jax's blue eyes widened and he stared at the floor. He couldn't believe it. How could JT not be his father? His whole existence was centered around JT being his father.

"I don't understand," Jax said.

Gemma sighed. For being smart, sometimes Jax could be really slow.

"OK, let me explain. I'm not sure that JT is your father."

"I still don't get it."

"There are other guys who might be your father. Really, Jax, it's not that hard to understand. Girls have sex with multiple guys sometimes all at once. Just for the sake of expanding your sexual knowledge and God knows you need it because I keep getting complaints from croweaters that the only position you know is on top. They say you kind of dive on top of them like a football tackle. Just to broaden your knowledge, it is possible for a woman to have sex with five men at once."

Jax stared at his mother in horror. He wasn't sure which was worse; finding out your father might not be your father or finding out croweaters had complained to his mother about his sexual skill. Croweater bitches.

"You could have told me this sooner."

Gemma shrugged. "You didn't need to know because I don't know many women who would want to have sex with five guys at a time. It's tricky getting the bodies . . ."

"Gemma, I don't care about sex—at least not now. Why didn't you tell me sooner that you didn't know who my father was?"

"I was waiting for just the right moment."

"How the hell is this the right moment now? I didn't need to know this," Jax was reeling. His life was built on the fact that JT was his father. Now, the very foundation of his identity could be a lie. Maybe he wasn't really living on earth anymore. Nothing would surprise him after this bombshell.

"Of course you did. It's part of being a man—you know—discovering who your daddy is."

"How many guys?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's either JT, Clay, Darby, Tig, Piney or this guy I met who was selling weed and I had sex with him for it because I didn't have any money. That isn't all that true. The guy was hot so I pretended I didn't have money and I offered to have sex with him. Best sex ever! Oops, I almost forgot. Elliot Oswald. He thinks he's your dad."

"Why does he think that?"

"Because I told him he was. It was useful and he _might_ be your father. I don't know how you and Clay didn't catch on. Elliot's always doing me favors."

"I thought it was because you were two kids growing up in a small town," Jax said.

"Yeah, right," Gemma snorted derisively, "So, now you can get kits at the drugstore and just do a test. It's really easy."

Gemma already had her plan ready. Clay was going to be Jax's father. DNA had nothing to do with it. She would switch the samples. That would shut down all this angsty shit about the MC and everything else. She was so sick of him reading JT's writings like JT knew something about anything. JT wasn't nearly as smart as he liked to think. Soon Jax would accept Clay as his father and that would get Jax back on track.

"I can't believe my father was OK with you cheating on him."

"It wasn't cheating. He knew and he was doing it too. Look at you, you're not exactly the monogamous type."

"So that's why I'm such a male slut," Jax said with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe JT might not be my father. Did he know you slept with Clay?"

"Know? He _watched_ ," Gemma said. "There's a video somewhere around here. I'll look for it. You can see for yourself that your fa . . . JT didn't mind. He was part of the action. We had a threesome. I was with both JT and Clay at the same time. Another time, we had a foursome. That was me with JT, Clay and Tig. That one was painful because having two dicks in your . . ."

"Shut up," Jax said. He put his hands over his ears to block the sound of her voice, but he couldn't get rid of the picture of his mother having sex with four men at once from his mind. There was a limit to how much a man can take and he'd reached it.

Jax pulled his gun out of his cut, put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

APRIL FOOL'S

This is a rewritten version of the story I wrote for last year's April Fool's Day. I changed the title and cover hoping to lure in more unsuspecting readers.

M


End file.
